


Halo: Hyper Lethal Vectors

by LM_27



Category: Halo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_27/pseuds/LM_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planet Reach, the last military uphold for humanity, has fallen. From the ashes rises Noble Six of the Spartan III program who takes her fight to the Pillar of Autumn. She expects more bloodshed, expects the Covie bastards to play dirty. And she expects to get an edge against the enemy. As the saying goes, be careful for what wish you for, because she receives all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo: Hyper Lethal Vectors

The missile round hit the Covenant Super Carrier, a loud ping as the result. Slowly, step by step, the Lieutenant stepped down the ladder. Her helmet tilted towards her fallen comrade, Emile, then turned away, wanting to forget the scene as soon as she had seen it. But the death was fit for Emile's personality; an invincible, stereotypical brick wall. Noble Six eyed the distance between the platform she was currently standing on and the pelican that was heading in her direction. Her brows furrowed, but all questions were answered as a cheering voice came across the COM.

"Orders from Captain Keyes L.T.! A special pick up- you must be some soldier!" Fohammer chuckled and spun the pelican around, the hatch opening.

The Spartan III stepped on, wasting no time, and smiled just slightly. "Thank you…I don't believe we met before, but I can tell you're going to be doing things like this quite a lot."

The female pilot laughed again, and pushed the power on the UNSC drop ship, barely flying over the dust and echoes bellow and into the shuttle bay on the Pillar of Autumn as the air pressure doors sealed. The engines blew hot air onto the metal deck beneath it, making an ear popping whistle. Fohammer parked her ship, and shut down the power before slipping out of the leather seat and jumping to smack her co-pilot on the elbow.

Marines from every corner rushed in the bay, helping the Captain get off of the pelican. Keyes' focus, however, was on the drop ship fifty feet away. 'Did she…? I can't leave anyone behind…I won't allow it…' Lieutenant, Spartan 312, set her feet down on flat floor in relief, only to be showered by smaller men in military uniforms, shouting commands.

Keyes smiled and turned heading to the service elevator with one of his officers close behind and typed in the code necessary to go to the Bridge. Once there, he held the large cylinder in his hands before pushing it into a large terminal. Seconds passed by before the silhouette of a ghost he once knew appeared. Personnel on the brig prepared the Autumn, already charging up her defense systems. Keyes didn't even glance at Cortana as he punched in random coordinates and pulled the war ship out of planet Reach's orbit.

A message came across the COMM channels; "Everybody hang on!"

Lines ran under the eyes of Spartan-312 as she stared in the mirror. Another rumble came from the ship and she gripped the counter to keep balance, her lids sliding closed in annoyance. The shaking of the UNSC Cruiser nearly provoked her to head up to the Bridge and voluntarily drive them to their destination. There weren't any orders from the Captain yet, so the Lieutenant had taken the chance to relax and check over her suit of armor. On the counter sat the steel colored MARK V [B] helmet. With a sigh, the female adjusted the data pad settings on her wrist. The COMMs overhead pulled her attention to the ceiling.

"Lieutenant B-312, report to Cyrostorage Unit Two, on the double soldier." Keyes' voice sounded off in the bathroom, solid, commanding echoes bouncing back at the woman.

"Understood, Captain!" The helmet was sealed onto her face by then and she was out the door no more than thirty seconds later, meeting and following an enlightened marine who was all too happy to lead the way.

The marine's name, learned through several, quickly spoken and stuttered more than once sentences, was Wallace A. Jenkins. He grinned nervously as the Spartan stood next to him, the silence in the elevator gnawing at him. There wasn't much space to move in, due to the woman on his left, making him feel more awkward than he did when he was speaking. A small cough came from the Private, before the Lieutenant finally looked over, into his eyes. The stare was intimidating, but Jenkins just kept the grin plastered on his face. He wanted to remain respectful, and most of all look good in the presence of this soldier. Not just any soldier however, but a Spartan.

Moments passed by before he spoke again, this time quiet; "So…did you have any teammates back on Reach? Anyone you miss?"

It was odd…the air felt strange, even as the words left Jenkins' mouth and he sunk his teeth into his tongue, embarrassed.

"U-uh…never mind, you don't have to answer that, I was just-"

"Yes…" The Lieutenant started, interrupting the start of the babbling just in time. "I did have teammates…They stayed behind."

Large brown eyes searched the helmet that had turned towards the doors, which were sliding open with a soft hiss.

"I can find my way from here, thank you."

Before another word could be uttered, she was out of the elevator and down the hall, silent but quick- a lone wolf. Jenkins scratched the side of his freshly shaven hair in dismay and shock. Was it true what people had said about the Spartans?

"Jenkins! Where the hell have you been soldier? Get over here, on the double!" Barked none other than Sargent Major Johnson, who had an assault rifle propped onto his shoulder.

"Sir!" Came the usual reply, and the sound of footsteps followed.

After rounding several corners, the Lieutenant found herself at a door, in the middle of a hallway. A red rectangle was painted next to it and stenciled in white was the words 'Cyrostorage Unit Two'. It slid open before her covered fingers could even touch the pad on the door, revealing a casket in the center of the bay. The sound of the metallic heels sounded hollow, almost empty.

"Greetings ma'am, we were just waiting for you to come on down before we started," Sam Marcus greeted, sounding almost too self-conscious. The Spartan had only turned and nodded, then turned back again proceeding to the casket. There were murmurs in the observation theater and the overhead was cued once more.

"Alright, let's thaw him out," Thom Shepard muttered, the lines under his eyes matching his attitude perfectly. "Stand by." The sounds of buttons being pressed was all the Lieutenant could hear from the observation deck.

The lid of the casket popped slightly, started to lift, then released air, the glass of the casket became covered in fog. The woman who had once been Noble Six took another step forward, curious, cautious as well, about her knew- well, she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to call this Spartan. The only thing she knew was that he was a part of the II program, like Jorge had been. A question prodded at the back of her mind. Would that mean that he too would be just as remarkable as her fallen comrade?

The Master Chief floated in what started off as a comfortable, seemingly enjoyable dream. But it all changed, turned sour as he was thawed out. Pale eyelids snapped open, as well as dried lips. The lid of his casket opened to reveal a Tech Officer. He rambled on about freezer burn, apologizing for the quick thaw, and ended the small talk by saying how things were 'hectic'. Something caught the Chief's eye though, as he stepped out of the cryotube and onto the platform beneath the massive human. Another Spartan, one he had never seen before, was standing in a comfortable posture. The helmet was tilted upwards, towards the observation deck, causing the man to look up to the deck as well. However, receiving only a wave from another crewman, he moved his gaze back to the smaller soldier.

"You can take a moment to walk around the Cyro-bay sir," Shepard nodded, and walked over to a testing area, loading diagnostics for the Master Chief.

The super-soldier nodded and walked over to the armored woman. The Lieutenant looked up, being pulled away from her thoughts, at her new teammate. A hand was extended. She looked down, tilted her head just slightly, and then remembered Jorge. The pat on the back she received at the top of Sword Base, the scene replayed itself. The genuine compliment and her cocky version of a 'thank you'.

The woman gripping his foreman instead of his hand was unexpected, but the Chief smiled slightly and did the same.

"Spartan B-312, Lieutenant."

"Spartan 117, Master Chief Petty Officer."

The Lieutenant mentally, but mockingly, cursed the taller man, nodding respectively toward the coordination diagnostics. He took the hint and walked over to Shepard, starting the usual warm-ups for his helmet's display. The L.T. took note of how he also wore MARK V armor, and used her time to step out of the bay, only to come back in with weapons attached to her suit.

She possessed two side arms, on her left seal a sub-machine gun and the right and pistol. Sealed to her back however, was a MA5B- a classic assault rifle, loaded and ready. Weapon diagnostics were set and the Lieutenant was ready to go. The only thing missing was grenades. The fact that she didn't have any explosives was disappointing, but she figured she could find something along the way. Right now, she needed to attend to more urgent matters, so she moved over to the coordination diagnostics, watching Shepard work with the Master Chief- her new comrade.


End file.
